


four word prompts

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Series: short writes [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Pairing in chapter title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: from tumblr





	1. erurimike: "sorry, were you sleeping?"

Levi slips from bed as slowly and smoothly as he can, but Mike still follows him to the kitchen a few minutes later. The giant is sleepy-eyed and groggy, like a big baby draping himself over Levi's shoulders and murmuring deliriously into Levi’s neck meanwhile he's just trying to make Erwin some fucking breakfast in bed. Levi stands still at the stove, Mike draped on him, babysitting a skillet full of eggs, and it's apparently for too long, because when he shifts, Mike nearly face plants. Levi chuckles, “Sorry, were you sleeping?”


	2. eruri: "don't be an ass"

Once again, the milk carton tips upward, spilling its contents not into a cup, but between lips. 

 

“You don't fucking live here yet,” Levi snaps, lacking the usual bite, too smitten for that. Erwin smirks and wipes his mouth on his sleeve when he's done. 

 

“I'll buy you a new one,” Erwin offers. 

 

Levi turns his nose up to hide how grossly in love he feels with this man. “Don't be an ass. Use a cup.”


	3. eruri: "you always this quiet?"

There is no way to sneak up on Levi, so when Erwin makes it all the way to the couch without the noirette reacting to his presence, Erwin knows he will find Levi sleeping. Slowly, he sits, and suddenly Levi startles at the shift, hiding his doze behind a grouchy inquiry of, “You always this quiet?”

 

“I'm practicing,” Erwin says, tucking Levi's head into his chest, hoping to lure him back to sleep before he wakes up entirely. 


	4. eruri: "is that my shirt?"

“Is that my shirt?” 

 

Two ears twitch and a tail whips with agitation, but the noirette neko continues to knead his clawed hands into the bundles of fabric making up his nest. 

 

“It is, isn't it?” Erwin reaches for the expensive button down that he ironed just an hour ago. He doesn't have time to iron a new one if he wants to be at work on time. Levi swipes at him, a warning, but Erwin reaches in again, determined. 


	5. eruri: "who were you with?"

He's crying because he saw it, and it hurt him, but he should not have been there in the first place. Erwin is always telling him not to go there, all that dwells there is pain, but Levi didn't listen. 

 

“Who were you with?” Erwin asks with big thumbs pushing Levi's tears off his cheeks. 

 

“I went alone,” Levi confesses. Erwin draws him tighter against his chest. 


	6. eruri: "you look really tired"

Levi sets a glass down on the corner of his partner’s desk. The lamplight catches and reflects. “You look really tired. Drink this and come to bed.”

 

Erwin eyes the bourbon and straightens his spine. There is so much yet to be done. He tells Levi so. 

 

“Get up early then,” Levi retorts, but Erwin still does not drink. 


	7. eruri: "i'm not wearing that"

It's easy to forget the laundry when there's ten thousand other things to be remembered, and yet, nothing is as horrific as looking in his dresser for a new, clean shirt and finding none. Levi rips through the rest of his clothes next, hoping for a misplaced item, but it's all oceans of other things and he groans. 

 

“Wear one of mine.” Erwin slips the shirt over Levi's head like dressing a toddler, and when the shirt falls far too long, Erwin ties a knot in the front and it's so ridiculously trashy that Levi rips the whole thing off. 

 

“I'm not wearing that!”


	8. eruri: "i'm not even sorry"

Erwin comes home to find all of his ropes unravelled and his bunny sitting in the center of it, looking rather pleased with himself. He slips from his brogues one after the other, watching the sinuous twisting of Levi in the rope, tangling himself, bell jingling in his collar, moans behind his lips. 

 

“Levi,” Erwin starts cautiously, mindful of his own emotions if he should soon be responsible for Levi's wellbeing. “Did you think I could not take a hint.”

 

The way Levi hums is neither here nor there, but Erwin knows he will hogtie his beautiful boy when Levi dares to utter, “And, sir… I’m not even  _ sorry.” _


	9. mikenana (primal pack family): "i'm sorry but no"

“I'm sorry, but no.” Mike pushes up from the table, ending the conversation. 

 

Nanaba refuses to accept his answer. “But I'm consenting!”

 

“Not gonna break your arm.”

 

Nanaba rounds on him. “It's not abuse if I consent.”

 

“You can't consent to that.”

 

“But--!”

 

“Red,” Mike safewords. 


End file.
